Breathtaking
by emalyd4295
Summary: It's Casey's birthday. Derek borrows money from her to get her a gift. Just how breathtaking will the gift be? Story is better than the summary. I suck at summaries. One-shot. Please Review! Complete!


**A/N- Just a little Dasey one-shot, implied Derek/Kendra.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"I love you, Derek," Casey said.

She sighed and dropped down onto her bed, still holding the picture of her stepbrother. She was in love with Derek. Casey had been that way for almost a year. She didn't know how to tell him, though.

She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she shouted as she tucked the picture under her pillow.

In the door walked Derek.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Oh, what? A wonderful stepbrother can't come in his wonderful stepsister's room just to hang out?" Derek smirked.

_No._

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"I need to borrow some money, like, 50 dollars," Derek admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, one reason is because I need to buy you a birthday present and another reason is because Kendra and I are going to see a movie," Derek explained.

"_Kendra. I hate Kendra. She stole Derek right out from under me,"_ Casey thought to herself.

"One: I might as well get myself a present if I'm going to be the one paying for it. Two: Why do I care if you have money to take your stupid girlfriend out to a movie," Casey told him.

"You've got a point there, Case. Well, I'll make you a deal. I'll get some money from my dad and I'll add that to the 50 you give me. I'll skip the date with Kendra…or I'll just make her pay. I'll get you a really nice gift, okay?"

"With my money?"

"With _part_ of your money. Not _all_ of it. You make it sound so bad when you say it like that," Derek smirked.

Casey walked over to her bureau and got out her wallet. She gave him 50 dollars and sighed.

"It better be a good gift," Casey gave in before handing the money to him.

"Thanks, Case. You won't regret it," he said before leaving.

Casey pulled the photo from underneath her pillow.

"I am so stupid," Casey told herself.

"Hey, Casey," her little sister walked in. She stuffed the pillow back under her pillow.

"Hey, Lizzie," she replied.

"I need some advice," Lizzie said.

"Okay. What kind of advice?"

"I--my friend, likes this boy," Lizzie began.

"O…kay."

"She really likes him and doesn't know how to tell him," Lizzie said.

"Okay. Well, just tell her to--," Casey started.

"There's a catch, though. They kind of…can't go out," Lizzie replied.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. Anyways, do you think they just shouldn't tell people but still go out," Lizzie asked.

"They could. I mean--," Casey was interrupted by Lizzie again.

"Okay. Thanks, Case. You're the best," Lizzie said as she gave her sister a hug and left.

"I think that this _friend_ is really Lizzie and this boy is really Edwin," a familiar voice said. Casey knew it was Derek.

"Yeah right. That is so impossible. And why are you listening to our conversation?"

"That's what happens when you leave the door wide open, Case. That's life," Derek smirked.

"One of the clues should've been when she said that they couldn't date and that it was complicated. Being stepsister and stepbrother does make it hard to date," Derek pointed out.

"_Tell me about it," _Casey thought to herself.

"So? It could be her best friend. Maybe she doesn't want to date him because it would ruin their friendship," Casey told him.

"_Edwin_ is her best friend. Well, whoever it is, which is probably Edwin, just let them be. They'll eventually get over their little crush," Derek said.

_That makes one of us," _Casey snickered to herself.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Casey replied.

"I know. I'm always right," Derek arrogantly replied.

"You're such a conceited jerk," Casey snorted.

"I'm not conceited and I'm not a jerk," Derek retorted.

"Whatever. Get out of my room," Casey said as she gave Derek a push.

"Fine. I have to go get your present anyways," Derek said.

Casey sat in her bed, staring at the photo of Derek. She wondered if he was really going to get her a gift.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Good morning, birthday girl," Nora said as she shook her daughter.

Casey sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Mom," Casey said, half-asleep.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs to see you. We're going to go out to breakfast and then we're going to go to the carnival. Then, we're going to get pizza for dinner," Nora explained.

"Oh, okay," Casey yawned. She followed her mother downstairs and was greeted by hugs and 'Happy birthdays' from her stepfather, stepbrother, stepsister, and sister.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready," Casey said, getting up.

She noticed that Derek got up when she did and he followed her up the stairs. Casey turned around to face him when she got to her bedroom door.

"May I help you?" Casey said.

"Yeah. I just wanted to give you your present," Derek smiled.

He leaned in and put his arms around her waist.

"_Oh god! What if he kisses me?! This is what I have wanted for _so_ long!"_ Casey thought o herself.

Her palms were sweaty, her knees were shaking and she thought she was going to faint. Prepared for a kiss, she was shot down by a hug. She quickly regained her sense.

"A hug? How much did you spend on that?" Casey chuckled, opening the closed door behind her.

"How funny of you Casey. I spent nothing on that. It's was completely from the heart babe. It's one of the two gifts for you," Derek smirked.

"Really?" Casey asked. Derek answered with a nod.

"Well, you better hope the second gift is spectacular…for your sake," Casey said, just before closing the door in his smiling face.

"Oh trust me, it will be breathtaking, Case."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

It was after 10:00 when they all arrived home. They had gone for dessert after pizza. She got her presents, disappointed when Derek handed her a card.

"Thanks…I guess," Casey said, questioning why she had given him the money in the first place.

"No problem Case," he smirked.

Everyone went off to bed but Casey stayed up. She went outside and sat on the front porch.

"Hey," a voice behind her said.

It was Derek's.

"Hey. I loved your gifts," she said, disappointment in her sweet voice.

"Casey, I'm mean," he started. She nodded when he said that. "But I am definitely not that mean."

He smiled and pulled out a box.

"What is this?" she asked when he handed it to her.

"My second present to you."

She opened it and it was a gold necklace. The heart had '_Casey'_ engraved on it.

"Oh Derek. It's beautiful! Thank you so--," Derek cut off her appreciation.

"Turn it over."

She did. The back of it was also engraved. It had _'Derek-I love you'._

A smile appeared on her face and tears brimmed over her eyes.

"I love you too Derek," she said as she hugged him.

He pulled away, staring her in the eyes.

"No, Casey. I _really_ love you. Like…I think I'm in love with you," Derek admitted. He showed his words by kissing Casey on the lips. She couldn't believe it was happening but she kissed him back. They broke away, both smiling at one another.

The front door opened, startling both of them.

"I thought I heard voices," George said to his son and stepdaughter.

"Yeah. Derek was just…wishing me a happy birthday," Casey informed him.

"Oh. Well, get to bed soon. Happy birthday Casey."

George went inside and left them alone.

"Happy birthday Casey," Derek smiled once more before capturing her in another kiss.

"I can see why you said my gift would be breathtaking."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- I didn't really like the last part. I changed it twice. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review and favorite! Thanks!**


End file.
